vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Date
|-|Akira Date= |-|In Zi-O Appearances= |-|Kamen Rider Birth Prototype= Summary Akira Date (伊達 明 Date Akira) is a combat medic who traveled the world much like Eiji Hino, who he saw in Africa during a Civil War and had an bullet stuck in his brain after being shot which causes him great pain at times. When he comes back to Japan he is hired by the Kougami Foundation to be the user of the Kamen Rider Birth system so to earn one hundred million Yen for the surgery to remove the said bullet. He was later wounded on the job to the point where he can no longer fight effectively and resigned his position from the Kougami Foundation, obtaining his money and leaves the country to get his surgery done with Shintaro succeeding him. Later, he returns after recuperating from his surgery and becomes the user of Birth Prototype Version ((仮面ライダーバース・プロトタイプ Kamen Raidā Bāsu Purototaipu) to fight against the Greeed. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 7-C, possible higher with Breast Cannon Name: Akira Date, Kamen Rider Birth Prototype Origin: Kamen Rider OOO Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Combat medic (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses with Candroid, Martial Arts (His fighting style as Birth is a combination of mixed martial arts and pro-wrestling techniques), Weapon Mastery, Body Control (The Crane Arm allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far), Energy Projection (The Breast Cannon is a powerful energy cannon that can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals and then release a powerful blast of energy), Attack Potency: Athlete level (Going through multiple training so his body can fully fit using Birth's system) | At least Town level (Can fight alongside with Gotou's), possible higher with Breast Cannon (When fully charged, it could slightly damage full revived Gamel, even though he is already wounded at that point of time) Speed: Athletic Human | Superhuman movement, Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Comparable to Kamen Rider OOO's) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Town Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range to hundreds of meters via Birth Buster and Crane Arm Standard Equipment: * Birth Driver: Transformation belt for Birth. * Candroid: Birth can-like support robots which allowed him to detect Greeed presence. * Cell Medal: Uses to transform or access weapons. * Birth Buster: Birth's personal sidearm. * Birth CLAWs: Birth's armor system. * Ridevendor: Birth's Rider Machine Intelligence: High (Was a combat medic who work in Africa. Date had experience fighting against Yummies and collecting Cell Medals. However, due to his dislike for reading manuals, his use of the Birth system tends towards the "learn as you go" approach and as such, he is not as effective as Shintaro when it comes to using the exosuit and its armaments) Weaknesses: Birth Prototype only operate at 70% power for testing and cannot access all of the Birth CLAWs units, and is only compatible with the Crane Arm and Breast Cannon. Key: Akira Date | Kamen Rider Birth Prototype Note: All Akira Date Henshin and Finishers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Good Characters Category:Doctors Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Zi-O Appearances